


when everything you touch turns to Gold

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Fluffy Rumbelle One-shots [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3D printed!Rumple, Emma is done with mischief!Belle, Emma knows what's up, F/M, Poor Belle, Regina is a little sneak, Rumple is SOOO confused, yes that was from a fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina makes an attempt at a practical joke. Emma is not amused and Belle is confused. Based off of the Imagine Dragons song, 'Gold.' Title is a line from it. Fluffy crack! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	when everything you touch turns to Gold

Emma raised an eyebrow inquisitively at Belle's distressed face. 

"I don't know why she did it! I didn't even do anything and I really don't want to tell Rumple, because he might resort to extreme measures." 

"Calm down, what did Regina do again?" 

"She cursed me!" 

Emma's eyes widened, "Do you know what it was?" 

"She said anything I touched would turn to gold!" 

"Like King Midas?" 

"You knew him?" Belle inquired. 

Emma signed, "Well, don't touch anything and you should be good. We can go and find out why she cursed you- though why she would is beyond me, and if she refuses we can always bring out the big guns." 

"Big guns?" 

Emma shot her a look. 

"Oh, right. You mean Rumple." 

The two walked out and on instinct Belle opened the door, Emma realized too late. "Wait no!" 

The door quivered and then melted into a puddle of black on the floor. Both women stared at it in surprise before it slowly formed into a shape of a man that Belle instantly recognized. The goo hardened and then broke bringing a blinking Rumplestiltskin, clad in a suit and holding a cane, into existence. 

He blinked and then his eyes found Belle. "Belle? What?" 

Emma stared in shock and then groaned. 

"I am going to kill Regina." 

Belle turned to Emma, "I- I don't understand- I thought everything I touched turned to... Gold..." 

"Yeah, and it did." She gestured to Rumplestiltskin, also known as, Mr. Gold. 

"Oh..." 

"Belle, I don't understand what's going on, I was just..." Rumple trailed off, not knowing where he had just been. It was then that Emma saw the spark in Belle's eyes. She'd only been with the librarian a few times, but she knew enough to know that 'the look' wasn't a good one. 

"Belle, wait!" 

Belle touched a nearby lamppost which melted and then formed into another Rumplestiltskin. The two Mr. Gold's blinked at each other in astonishment. Emma decided to called the first one 'Mr. Gold no. 1.' 

Mr. Gold no. 1 raised at eyebrow at Mr. Gold no. 2 in barely concealed horror, "What is that?" 

It was then that the original Mr. Gold or 'Mr. Gold classic' poofed into existence. "Belle where have you been? I've called you-" he trailed off staring at his two copies in utter astonishment. He pointed his finger at them and echoed his own sort of words, "What is THAT?" 

Emma face palmed while Belle grinned, "Oh, I'm going to have SO much fun!"

**Author's Note:**

> I giggle every time I listen to this song now. *sighs* And, I actually wrote this before they resurrected Rumple, so I had NO idea that he really DOES emerge from a puddle of black goo. O.o


End file.
